


Better Men

by misura



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan snorted. "You expect me to believe you want to cuddle?"</p><p>"Hey," said Jim, "are you, or are you not the best at everything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverminetohold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/gifts).



The thing was (Jim told himself), he was doing it for the Federation. An act of sacrifice and complete selflessness, was what it was.

He got Khan exactly where he wanted him - exactly where anyone in their right mind would want him, which was to say: somewhere within sight, being as harmless as a kitten.

_Well. For a given definition of 'harmless'. And 'kitten'._

Still, if you put 'hot, athletic, sweaty sex' next to 'assassinating people', Jim didn't think that it was hard to pick the better option. And hey, it just so happened that Jim happened to have some free space in his busy, busy social calendar, so he'd figured he'd do the universe a favor and also, incidentally, set a certain record straight.

"You're panting," said Khan. He sounded smug, a little amused - so basically the same as always.

"Well, I'm not coming, that's for sure. Again." Jim was only human. More importantly: he was a gentleman. When someone made an effort to make sure he was having a good time, he felt that it was only polite to _not_ act like he'd just taken a refreshing nap or something.

"I told you," said Khan. "We are superior. Better. At _everything_."

 _Everything but getting people_ not _want to strangle you._ "Bullshit."

"Is that a challenge?" Khan asked, arching one of his superior, so-much-better-than-yours eyebrows. "Frankly, I don't think you have another round in you. Admit it, you're worn out. Defeated."

Unless that was a phaser in Khan's pocket (unlikely, given that neither of them were wearing pants), Khan was, in fact, ready for another round, which was just annoying. Jim was doing his best to defend Starfleet's honor here, really he was, but some people were, quite frankly, ridiculous.

Jim wriggled strategically to - well, fine, so he wasn't actually fooling anyone. Still.

"I'm not defeated. I'm just taking a break. A small break. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm all for - " Jim made a vague gesture encompassing the room, the bed, his uniform, Khan's ... whatever. "But there's more to life than, you know, _that_."

Khan snorted. "You expect me to believe you want to cuddle?"

"Hey," said Jim, "are you, or are you not the best at everything? 'cause I gotta tell you, I'm a pretty great cuddler. Plus, unlike _some_ people, I actually try to make sure everyone's having a good time."

"You were having a good time," said Khan. He sounded very, very sure of himself, which was fair enough, Jim supposed.

" 'Were'. Past tense. Because right now, honestly, you're kind of ruining the mood."

"Should I tell you how beautiful you are?" Khan asked. "How badly I want to feel the touch of your naked body against mine? Will that 'restore the mood', so to speak?"

His hands were exploring certain parts of Jim's body that were not averse to some attention.

"Well, I mean, we're both still naked, so - "

Khan kissed him. It was slow and sweet and perfect, which was to say: not good at all.

" - so that's not really much of a turn-on right now, know what I'm saying?" Jim finished smoothly. He'd been right. Overly confident bordering on arrogant, but still right, where Khan had been wrong.

Granted, this next round might very well actually end up killing him.

_Oh well. Guess there's worse ways to go._


End file.
